Twang
by a kiss of winter
Summary: Little bits o' love with the Southern Belle - Operetta - and the bad boy ghost - Johnny Spirit.


**_-xoxo-_**

**_Twang_**

**_-xoxo-_**

_"Yeah, it looks easy to love her, but believe me, brother - it's harder than it looks..."_

Johnny cocked an eyebrow as he watched the phantomess effortlessly graze her fingertips across the ivory and ebony keys of the piano, lightly humming to herself as she battled against him in a match of music-making. She was awfully good - he'd give her that.

...almost too good.

In fact, her skill had practically derailed him from dueling it out against her, causing the notes on his fiddle to slightly falter.

Her lavender eyes sparkled and she let out a chuckle as she continued playing the lovely yet hypnotizing rockabilly sonata, causing him to simply smirk and give it up.

He decided to sway over to her side, and just go with it.

_**-xoxo-**_

_"She's as pretty as a picture..."_

Sure, Operetta had her rock-n-roll image, the sassy side she was famous for - but nothing could ever compare to the adorable Southern Belle image she kept as a not-so-secret.

Not many monsters could ever expect the musical diva could have a beautifully innocent side that was almost unbelievable, but she did. Her accent softened up, her normally piercing yet playful gaze melted, and she was just altogether a sweeter ghoul.

And as much as she hated it, the honest-to-goodness truth was that Johnny was her bad boy, and she was his good girl.

**_-xoxo-_**

_"Every bit is funny as she is smart..."_

"Ah doubt ya know any o' th' classics," Operetta smirked, crossing her arms as she kicked her feet up onto the music stand, spinning it around and catching the music sheets as they flew off.

Johnny let out a low chuckle, floating over to his ghoulfriend, taking a seat next to her. "Oh, really?" he mused. "Try me, 'Retta. I'm not all rock-n-roll and bluegrass, y'know." He arched over to see what the sheets contained, but she held out of his reach and sight, causing him to playfully scowl.

"Who sang Lucy In Th' Sky wit' Diamonds?" she challenged.

"You're kiddin' me," Johnny laughed. "Too easy, hon. The Bitels."

"That was a warm-up," Operetta countered. "Born T' Run?"

"Bruce Screamsteen."

"Jailhouse Rock?"

"The one and only King of Rock and Roll, baby - Elvis."

"The Devil Went Down t' Georgia?"

"Charlie Fangiels."

Operetta pursed her lips and her smile wove into a sly smirk. "Maybe Ah oughta teach ya some new tunes," she mused, waving the music sheets in a playfully taunting manner. "Teach ya some new classics wit' mah tunes."

**_-xoxo-_**

_"Got a smile that'll hold you together and a touch that'll tear you apart..."_

She might've been part phantom, but she might as well have been the whole damn thing, or maybe even a Goddess, because those fragile, delicate fingers of her were like silk and her smile was dazzling and blinding in the most beautiful way possible.

Johnny had been with many other ghouls, especially ghosts and phantoms - he had been dead for over half a century, after all - but none of them could hold a candle to Operetta.

She was different...

...in a beautiful, unbelievable, amazing, mind-boggling, sexy and impossible way.

**_-xoxo-_**

_"When she's yours, she brings the sunshine - when she's gone, the world goes dark..."_

Johnny let out a scowl as he downed another shot of whiskey. Not that it did him any good, anyway. He couldn't get drunk, he couldn't make his memory fuzzy and nothing helped. The alcohol didn't even do so much as sting it's way down his throat.

But that's what he wanted, dammit.

He wanted pain to match the agonizing scorch in his broken heart.

Operetta - his irreplaceable Retta - was gone.

She had signed that contact to be in that famous band, and she was gone before the ink was even dry. She had told him that she never planned on settling down, and that she didn't want to, that she had a life and a dream to pursue. She didn't bother saying if she had even truly loved him or not.

Five years together, of beautiful memories and love, and only a few seconds to end it all.

He was gonna make her his wife, but she had gone and left him, for her true meaning in life.

...he wouldn't make her settle down.

He would have gone on the road with her.

But, alas, she was gone, off on tour - and she was happier now.

Johnny wasn't anything to her anymore.

**_-xoxo-_**

_"Yeah, she's good when she's bad..."_

"Well, darlin'," Operetta murmured as she fiddled with the buttons on her red and black checkered flannel shirt, leaning up against the hood of her boyfriend's antique car. "Ah'm 'fraid Ah cain't do anythang fer ya. Such a shame Ah don't know a thang 'bout cars."

Johnny smirked and threw down the wrench he was using, pressing the Southern beauty up against the front.

"Mmm, I don't think you need to know anything 'bout cars to help me now," he whispered, gently brushing crimson locks from her face.

"Oh?" Operetta replied, batting her eyes innocently as she unbuttoned the first top of her shirt and threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Really?"

With a low chuckle, Johnny pressed his lips against hers in a simple kiss and laid her down on the top. He'd fix the engine later, but right now, there was a different roaring going on that he had to tend to...

**_-xoxo-_**

_"She's cute when she's mad..."_

"T'ain't funny." Operetta muttered, crossing her arms and pouting in a very immature manner.

Johnny only chuckled once more, causing his ghoulfriend to reach out to slap him, however he caught her wrist just in time, but the sweet action only summoned her to become even more aggravated and she grit her teeth.

"Johnathan, let go 'o me," she growled, trying to wriggle out of his grip - but sadly, phantoms and ghosts could touch one another and make actual contact.

His grasp was strong and he smirked at the usage of his full name, rolling off of her lips so perfectly. Anyone else, he would've knocked their lights out, but his lover was certainly an exception...

"Wouldn't dream of it, baby," he laughed, pressing his lips to hers, causing her nerves to slightly calm.

...she was still mad at him, though.

**_-xoxo-_**

_"And she does all the wrong things right..."_

Operetta let out a light squeak as she was pushed down onto the leather seats of the vintage convertible - with her boyfriend's satin soft cold as death lips pressing against her plush warm living ones in a passionate kiss of sexy lustful love.

This was wrong, this was frowned upon, they'd most likely get in trouble...

...but dammit all.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer by the collar of his leather jacket, she felt his freezing breath tickle her skin, and she released out a low chuckle as a blush that matched her violent fire hydrant red hair crossed her cheeks. Johnny was a bad boy rebel in reality and appearance, but around her, he was surprisingly sweet and she would never let him live it down...

"Goodness, darlin'," she giggled. "ya jus' cain't git enough o' me, can ya?"

"Can you blame me?" Johnny crooned as his transparent blue eyes met her sparkling amethyst ones.

They shared a sly smile, returning back to their kiss, only before a loud sharp rapping was heard on the car window.

"Mr. Spirit, Miss Destler, you can do your _activities_ after detention. _Off_ of school grounds." Headmistress Bloodgood's voice was heard.

An awkward moment of silence passed, only before Johnny muttered a light "Well, shit." causing his ghoulfriend to laugh out loud.

Operetta shook her head playfully, giving him one last kiss only before unlocking the car door. "C'mon, sugar," she whispered. "Th' soon'r we face detention, the soon'r we can git down t' the catacombs and ... _sing_."

That little wink she added at the end said it all.

**_-xoxo-_**

_"Yeah, boy, it's a fact when they're made like that, you ain't ever gonna sleep at night..."_

"Somethin' wrong?"

Johnny growled as his ghoulfriend cuddled into his cold deathly transparent figure, batting her pretty little eyes in a menacingly adorable way that both pissed him off and made him melt. Damn her, and all of her beauty. She couldn't let him have a wink of sleep, could she?

"This is the last time I let you sleep over, hon," he muttered, molding his lips against her.

Operetta let out a light chuckle as they kissed, pressing her forehead against his and gazing deep into his eyes. "Ya say that ev'rytime, sweet pea," she drawled.

"This time, I mean it," Johnny threatened, only before he let out a gasp as his ghoulfriend suddenly took over, straddling him. "Hot damn, 'Retta."

With a melodious giggle, the musical diva just gave a simple wink, and he was done for.

...then again, he should've known that from the beginning.

**_-xoxo-_**

_"Yeah, she's heaven on the eyes but, boy, she's hell on the heart..."_

Johnny scowled as he held his ghoulfriend close, causing her to smile up at him.

"Jus' say it, tough guy," Operetta teased, tossing her arms around his neck. "T'ain't that hard, is it?"

"If we weren't dead..." he muttered, unable to hold back the smirk on his expression as she kissed him before he could finish that sentence.

Who needed living when they had all they could ever want right now? Life might've been sweet, but the bittersweet pain of death had brought them together.

* * *

_**author's note:**__ OMG LOOK WHO'S BACK WITH MH FICS. *sprinkles glitter everywhere* Yeah, I ship this. __Hard__. I love 'em together~ their interaction and chemistry is just so undeniable *-* if Mattel doesn't make 'em canon, I dunno what I'll do D:_

_Lyrics used in this prompt-filled fic belong to "Hell on The Heart" by Eric Church - which is legit the theme song for this two. LOOK IT UP X3._

___Anyway, if you liked, please review and lemme know whatcha thought ;)  
_


End file.
